Everything Burns
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Chamiko baby story. Little Kiara is the forbidden love child of Chase Young and Kimiko Tohomiko. She suffers through a childhood of not knowing her father and not understanding who she is. Read and review. Follow if you want...
1. Chapter 1

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns"_

**Everything Burns**

It had been one night. The two lovers had finally decided to commit to the ultimate act of intimacy on that night. The man and the woman, a love forbidden. They were forbidden. And after their one night together, they were found out. The woman was forbidden to see the man ever again. She was banished from her home. The man was naturally outraged at the loss of his lover, but by the time he had found out she had left; she was already gone. But with the woman gone, she took with her a secret. One that would one day change both their lives forever.

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**Everything Burns**

**Chapter 1. Very short. Purposefully short. Chapters 2 and 3 on way shortly. Song lyrics of EVERYTHING BURNS by Anastacia. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. More soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**Everything Burns** 2

"You're pregnant…" the nurse told the young woman sitting upon the hospital bed with a grave face. She was serious and the response to the seriousness was panic. The Porcelain skin of the pregnant young woman became tinted with green and shone with icy sweat, her sky blue eyes were wild with worry and bloodshot from lack of sleep, her lips trembled violently as the message sank in. "I'm sorry, Miss Tohomiko, that's all there is to it…" The nurse finished. Kimiko, the young Miss Tohomiko, was terrified. She wasn't worried about the pregnancy, she had been expecting that. What worried her was the baby's father. Chase Young, the Prince of Darkness, her arch enemy whom she was supposed to hate, was the father of her child. It was her choice. She had loved him, in spite of the taboo upon their feelings. And now she was pregnant with his child. She didn't fear having his baby. She feared the fact that Chase would never be able to know. He would never find out that he was going to be a father.

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**Chapter 2. 3 shall be here in a moment. I hope you enjoy my incoherent ramblings.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**Everything Burns** 3

Kimiko had gone through the nine months and was just beginning to go into labor. She had asked her father to bring her a bag she had left at her home. When he brought it Kimiko removed a camera from the bag and requested that someone film the birth of the baby. The hospital acknowledged her request and a nurse stood by and filmed the birth of her child. Kimiko lied and had said that the father would not approve of them testing the baby. She told them it was against his religious beliefs. So right after delivery and a god cleaning, her baby was returned to her. Kimiko had lied; Chase was anything but religious. She had taken her baby because she had watched birth videos for months. She knew the hospital staff was not gentle with the newborn and she did not trust them. Kimiko only trusted the safety of her forbidden baby when she held her child. The baby immediately began to nurse and Kimiko asked for the video camera once more. A nurse handed it to her and Kimiko held it up and spoke to Chase through the video feed. "Chase, I know you can't be here for this, but I remembered you said you liked names that began with the letter K because mine begins with K. So please, do not be angry with me when I name our daughter…" Kimiko turned to the quietly nursing baby girl in her arms and she whispered, "Kiara"

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**And that was the third chapter. Follow the story if you want to know what happens to our little Kiara as she grows up. Or not. Your choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns"_

**Everything Burns** 4

Kiara had the golden eyes of her father, pale skin with a yellowish tint, and soft, silky black hair. It had neither a green tint like her father, nor a blue tint like her mother, it was simply jet black. But Kimiko couldn't care less; Kiara would be beautiful even if she had a horrible deformity in her eyes. Kiara had yet to leave Kimiko's arms; she had meant what she said when she told the staff she wouldn't be giving them her baby. Her baby was her baby and hers alone. Kimiko had, however, taken Kiara to look at the other children in their beds. Kimiko held Kiara tighter when she heard the screeching of a child getting its blood drawn. That was wrong. The baby had no say in whether or not it kept the vital blood within its veins, the hospital staff simply took it because they 'worried' about their safety. If they were so worried, they'd have at least tried to hide the obvious pain the newborns were in. Any mother would have murdered them. Little Kiara would not have to suffer through that, however, her mother was going to protect her from the harmful 'worry' of others.

Somehow, though, the identity of Kiara's father was discovered and she was immediately an outcast. Parents refused to allow their children near her, she was the child of an evil prince, and they assumed she'd be the same as him. Chase was all they saw when they looked at her. All they saw was darkness. But Kiara was so much more than that. Though they'd never see it. They would never see her as anything but a monster.

And as Kiara grew up, society began to turn its back further and further on her. When she was only three years old Kiara had been attacked by other children when she was at the park. Kimiko had immediately stepped in and protected her daughter, but after that Kiara never felt the same about the people she surrounded herself with. Kiara always felt afraid and scared.

People just always seemed to hate her, and she never really understood why. Everyone always said she was just like her father, but she had never met him. How would she know? Kiara had asked her mother many times about her father, and Kimiko had told her everything about him, but Kiara still didn't feel like she knew him. After all, she had yet to see his face as he smiled down at her and watched her grow up, hear his voice as he praised her and told her how much he loved her, feel his arms around her when she woke up scared in the middle of the night as he held her until he hugged her fears away. Kiara never felt what it was like to have a father.

And Chase had never felt what it was like to _be_ a father. The father Kiara so desperately needed.

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**Haha! There shall be more, very soon! Is little Kiara's life going to get better, or worse? The real story starts next chapter, with Kiara discovering that she's not like other girls…!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**Everything Burns **5

Kiara was just turning 6; her birthday was coming up in a few weeks, naturally she was excited for it. Kiara always wished that for her birthday present, she'd get to meet her father. It was what she wanted more than anything in the world.

Unfortunately, she had school that day, and when it was time for recess, she was instantly picked on. There were older boys mocking her and saying that she only grew her hair out long to try and look like a girl. They kept saying it didn't hide the fact that she was a monster.

One boy grabbed her long black hair with his tiny, dirty hand. "What would it look like if it were all sliced off?"

The boy and his friends took a few pairs of scissors and chopped off Kiara's ebony locks; she let tears stream down her cheeks, but she didn't cry aloud or fight back or anything. She had learned not to hit others in school, but her mother told her that her father would want her to be strong; so she remained strong enough to not cry.

Finally they cut the hair holding her head up and once that was free, Kiara immediately began scrambling home. She didn't care if it was the middle of school, she needed her mother.

She ran, tears pouring from her glimmering golden eyes, into her grandfather's house and straight into the arms of her mother.

Kimiko didn't work, no one would give her a job; she didn't need the money, her papa worked just fine.

But as soon as her daughter came charging, eyes red and puffy and wet, into her arms, Kimiko's maternal instinct flared like her element.

"Kiara, sweetie, what's wrong?" Kimiko then noticed her head. "What happened to your hair?" she asked, gently stroking her daughters back until Kiara explained to her about the boys.

Kimiko smiled and told her that they were going to fix her hair. She took Kiara into the large bathroom and immediately began fixing up the messy cut-job until Kiara had a beautiful hairdo that hung incredibly short in back, barely touching the top of her neck, the sides hanging down, curving longer toward the front, but all different lengths, the bangs swished to the side a little, one single lock of hair hanging in the center of her forehead. This hairstyle suited her much more than the long hair she had earlier. Kimiko said she liked it better; Kiara agreed.

Kimiko smiled gently at Kiara and whispered, "Daddy would love it…"

**More short chapter. Kiara's figuring out who she is already! But the real discovery is the next chapter, when she finds out that she has powers no other child has!**

**Everything Burns**

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"


	6. Chapter 6

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**Everything Burns** 6

Kiara was outside, it was winter time, but she wasn't wearing warm clothes. She felt like sitting outside in her favorite pink kimono styled dress. Watching the snow fall to the ground sparked a strange feeling in her; she wanted to catch one in her hands and keep it forever.

Kiara ran out and cupped her hands. She caught several snowflakes, but every time they hit her hands, they melted. It made her angry, so angry that she couldn't ever manage to keep anything without killing it! Fish, hamsters, gerbils, lizards, snakes, rabbits, spiders, everything! Somehow or some way, Kiara just always managed to kill everything!

Suddenly a flame sparked up in her hands, it floated daintily an inch above her skin and its dancing embers warmed her cheeks. Kiara was amazed, but also mesmerized. She had never seen anything like it! Oh, sure, she had seen fire, even fire dancers and fire eaters, but never had she seen anyone _create_ fire! Much less herself!

"Mommy, mommy, look!" she cried cheerfully to her mother as Kimiko walked with a large thing of laundry. Kimiko set it down and immediately hurried over to her daughter.

"That's wonderful Kiara, you take after your mother," she said, rubbing the top of little Kiara's head. Kiara beamed up at her maternal unit and returned to gazing at the little flame. Such beauty…

That wouldn't be the first time Kiara would make flames and stare at them for hours on end. After school at recess, Kiara would constantly be making little balls of fire in her hands. It frightened other children, but Kiara didn't really care, she was so fascinated by this power that she and her mother shared. What else could she do?

She didn't get her answer, instead, she got a bucket of ice water thrown in her face and on her flame. It was extinguished instantly.

"Take that ya little pyro arsonist freak!" a twelve year old boy name Kamchi yelled.

Kiara glowered at him, something she had never done before in her entire life! Glowering! So unlike her!

But she glowered at him and hissed out lowly, "You're going to regret doing that…" And at first the boy only laughed, but slowly his expression began to fall into the deepest, darkest depths of fear. Terror swept across his face and he immediately ran away screaming.

Kiara roared viciously at him, but she caught herself off-guard in doing so. Roared? SHE ROARED?

"What's happening?" she asked herself.

Kiara ran to a nearby frozen pond. Breaking the ice and gazing down at her rippled reflection, Kiara was both horrified and amazed at what she saw.

A dark green dragon with black scales on its back and a long, swishing tail stared back at her. Her golden eyes glimmered at her in terrified wonderment.

"Mom…" she whispered, "You and I… We're dragons…?"

That was the question Kiara asked when she got home to her mother's. She was her normal adorable self again, but the events of earlier were spreading like wildfire through Tokyo.

Kimiko blinked. "No sweetie, I'm not a dragon," she replied.

"But. Then… How can I turn into one…?" Kiara asked, completely, and utterly, confused.

Kimiko stared at her for a few moments before her eyes widened with realization.

"You've inherited it from your father… My God, I knew this would happen…!" but though the words implied fear, Kimiko looked overjoyed.

Kimiko embraced her daughter joyfully and shrieked with happiness, "You've inherited something besides his eyes, **oh thank GOD**!"

Kiara stood in shock. Her father… was… a _dragon_?

**Everything Burns**

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**Little Kiara discovered that she has mystical powers! Ooooooohhhhh! **

**I don't care if she can't inherit that from Chase, SHE'S INHERITING IT DAMN IT!**

**Chase: That's my girl! Kick his ass honey! *Goes on a dragon fatherly rampage**If that's possible***


	7. Chapter 7

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns"_

**Everything Burns** 7

Kiara was practicing her powers everyday. Her mother was perfectly fine with it, she kept saying she was becoming more like her dad every minute. To Kiara, that was a good thing. She had no idea who her father was, but at least she was like him without even meeting him! Lucky her!

But today, on Kiara's ninth birthday, Kimiko was surprising her.

"Do you want to really learn about your powers and about your dad?"

The question had only one answer. Yes.

Of course Kiara was curious about her dad, but her powers were also neat. She wanted to learn everything!

Her mother told her that she was going to a temple to learn how to hone her skills and to meet her father. Kiara was on pins and needles with excitement.

Taking the trip to get there was a quiet flight, then the trek on foot wasn't. It was filled with bustling cities somewhere in China as they continued to drift further and further away from the cities and more into the wilderness.

When they had finally reached the front of a very beautiful temple, Kiara was of course amazed by the architecture and by the size of the remote thing. It was just too beautiful to be out in the middle of nowhere!

"Now let's go meet your new friends, sweetie," Kimiko said as she nudged her daughter into the place she had once lived before leaving with her baby inside of her.

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns"_


	8. Chapter 8

_"She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns"_

**Everything Burns** 8… Right…? Eight…?

Kiara walked with her mother up to the Xiaolin Temple Gates. Kiara could feel her heart racking against her rib cage over and over. It felt like her chest was going to burst she was so excited.

The two stepped into the grounds and right away they were greeted by a rather short man with an abnormally large head. Not to mention his skin was yellow.

He looked very strange, but the instant he saw them he jumped into action and went right towards Kimiko; aiming for the throat.

Kiara was so terrified she froze with fear. Her mother was being attacked! What was she supposed to do?

Luckily, she didn't have to do anything. Her mother caught the man's foot and stopped his assault mid-strike.

"Nice to see you too, Omi," she said with a little grunt.

This Omi frowned at her and asked in a funny voice, "Why are you here?"

Kimiko put her hand on Kiara's shoulder and said proudly, "You accepted my daughter's admittance request letter, remember?"

Omi looked at Kiara a little too closely before asking, "This is your daughter..? But the name on the scroll said Kiara Young…"

Kimiko smiled. "Yes, her father's last name was Young. Don't you remember Omi? Or are you really going senile like we all learned all those years ago?" Kimiko asked with a triumphant grin.

Omi's eyes widened. "Chase…?" was all he said. Kimiko simply nodded. Kiara looked between them in confusion. Who's Chase?

After a long while of arguing, Omi regretfully agreed to let Kiara train at the temple. Kiara was excited, but Omi said that if he ever caught her doing anything he didn't approve of he'd kill her. Cheery guy, that Omi.

Omi led Kiara and her mother to a large room where there were four other kids sitting on the floor, passing a strange golden object between them. At first Kiara assumed two were girls, but when they all turned to look at her, she saw that all four were boys.

Kiara inhaled deeply and bowed her head a little as she said, "I'm Kiara… Pleasure to meet you all…"

One boy, who had incredibly long red hair, one of the ones first assumed to be a girl, got up, shook her hand and said calmly, "Name's Lee… I'm your leader, so you'll do what I say…"

Kiara pouted. Just as cheery as Omi.

The other one she thought was a girl; a boy who had his black hair tied back in a ponytail said a little loudly, "I'm Akito! Nice ta' meecha Kiara!"

Kiara grinned awkwardly and then turned to the last two boys.

One had red hair and rather pale skin. "I'm Jason Spicer… Glad to see we finally got a girl around here!"

Kiara smiled meekly.

Kimiko spoke. "No way! You're Jack's son? Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Jason!"

Jason blushed visibly and scratched the back of his head.

The last boy had spiked black hair that had streaks of silver in it. He looked angry about something, but Kiara couldn't put her finger on it. His eyes were a strange shade of red and the whites of the eyes seemed a little on the yellow side. It gave him a vampiric look.

Lee sighed and said to Kiara, "That's Roy… He doesn't talk much… He's got issues…"

Kiara whispered to Lee, "He looks kinda mad…"

Lee replied in a lower whisper, "Yeah, he's got issues with his father, so he joined the opposite side that his father was on… Now he's mean to everybody because he thinks kindness is weakness… And he doesn't want his father to think he's—"

"I can hear, you idiot…" Roy stated in a voice that had a slight southern accent, but other than that was rather bland.

Kiara coughed awkwardly and asked, "So who is everybody's relation to the temple…? I mean… Mom obviously knows Jason's dad…"

Jason giggled and replied, "My dad used to be their evil nemesis… He's a good guy now, my mom changed him to the Xiaolin side when they had me. She was all like, You have to set an example for the baby… So… Here I am!"

Kiara smiled. His mom sounded nice.

Lee groaned. "My dad used to have a big crush on your mom… Then your mom got hooked up with somebody else… And then my dad hooked up with this other girl everybody knew and now I have five little siblings and about fifteen cats…"

After he explained Kimiko spluttered out, "Raimundo married Ashley? Oh, that's adorable!"

Lee looked down and blushed. Kiara's mom was making everybody embarrassed today.

Akito smirked. "My parents didn't go here! I just wanted to give it a try!" he said in his just a little too loud voice.

Kiara smiled. Well Akito seemed nice enough. Jason seemed pretty cool too. Lee seemed a little rough around the edges, but he was alright. But then there was Roy…

Kiara looked to him, he glared at her.

"My father is my business and mine alone…" he grumbled.

Kimiko asked with a voice so gentle Kiara had a feeling even Roy was a little affected, "Hannibal?"

Roy visibly flinched at the name. He got up and walked away.

Lee grumbled, "Mister cheerful as always…" Then Jason spoke up.

"Don't worry about him Kiara, he's always been moody…!" he said, walking over and patting her on the back.

Kiara coughed, but smiled after the abuse from Jason's hand. Akito decided to help give her the tour. Kimiko and Omi had time to chat and reconcile their differences enough to be able to stand next to each other without the kids.

All three guys gave Kiara the tour. At one point they ran into Roy training alone. Kiara was impressed by how much weight he was holding above his head, but the guys insisted that they leave before Roy goes berserk.

Akito kept trying to lie and say that plants were mistletoe so he could steal a kiss on Kiara's cheek. The others wouldn't let him, though. Every time he tried, Jason would pull Kiara away and call Akito a pervert.

(If I didn't say how old Kiara was now, she's twelve… Sorry if there was confusion)

After a few hours, it was decided that Kimiko would stay in the nearby village so she could visit occasionally to check up on Kiara.

Kiara went into the kitchen to see what there was to eat and was caught off guard by a small green thing slithering around on the floor. She screamed and fell over on the floor.

The guys came running, Akito asking, "Kiara, are you okay?"

The green thing stated, "She nearly killed me and you're asking if _she's_ alright?"

Lee snapped, "Dojo, you're fine, calm down. Kiara's new here; you shouldn't sneak up on her!"

Dojo folded his tiny arms in front of him, but eventually he and Kiara made peace.

The guys all went off to do random aimless tasks so Kiara was stuck with her own devices to find some form of entertainment.

She decided to cook some food, and while she cooked, she sang. "She sits in her corner…Singin' herself to sleep…Wrapped in all the promises That no one seems to keep…" Kiara twirled around with her little spatula and continued, "'Til my anger reigns….'Til everything burns…"

Suddenly a voice caught her off-guard, "Lovely lyrics…"

Kiara turned as fast as she could. She was met with Roy leaning against the frame of the door. He was looking as angry as ever, but at least he had said something nice.

"Th-thanks…" Kiara stuttered in response.

Roy looked her over once and simply asked, "You Chase's kid?"

Kiara swallowed. So he knew who this Chase was too, huh? Great. Looks like she was the only one who didn't know…

"Maybe…?" Kiara replied, her voice squeaking into a question.

Roy smirked. "You don't know?" he mocked her. Kiara looked down at the stove, she felt so small under his gaze. Roy then stated, "You have his eyes…"

Kiara looked up at him and whispered, "Yeah… My mom keeps telling me that…"

Roy made a soft 'hmph' sound and walked off.

"Well at least I'm making some new friends…" Kiara muttered as she took her food off the stovetop.

Now all that was left was figuring out who this Chase guy was…

**Everything Burns**

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**Still doing that… Hey, I wrote a Vocaloid story. Lemme know if it's any good…! Uh… Yeah… OCs… And lots of 'em! Roy… Honestly, he literally just popped into my head. **

**LOL, I love this! Jack's kid is here, Hannibal's kid is here, and Chase's kid is here! It's like an evil family reunion!**

**And then there's lonely little Raimundo's kid… Pssh, Lee has siblings…!**

**Oh, does he? I didn't notice… I mean, I only wrote it…!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns"_

**Everything Burns** 9

"See… there's me, mom, dad, and those are my two little brothers and my little sisters…"

"Well how come your hair's red…?"

"Oh, that… Well I saw Jason's hair and I asked him to dye my hair red, so he did…" Lee replied, blushing like a fool. It was embarrassing to be talking to such a pretty girl; well, any girl, for that matter, that wasn't his sisters. Kiara had been asking about his family, so Lee decided to show her some family photos. Kiara thought his dad was incredibly handsome and that his mom was super pretty. Lee kept telling her that his mom was no picnic when she was pregnant. Kiara thought it was funny.

Kiara turned to Akito. "So what about your parents? Who are they and what're they like…?" she asked, incredibly curious now.

Akito blushed happily, but replied calmly, "well my dad met my mom, a really mean old Chinese lady, on one of his tours of the world in his field of work…"

"Oh, cool," Kiara said, but then she wondered, "But who is your dad?"

Akito scratched the back of his head awkwardly and then finally answered, "Well, see… My dad… he can't really… Talk… Per say… I mean… he sorta… But then… he doesn't…"

Lee groaned loudly. Kiara giggled. Jason explained, "His dad's not allowed to speak when he's working…"

"Why?"

"He's a mime."

**Meanwhile…. Ha! Bet you didn't expect that! LeMime has a SON! OMG!**

"Let her see him, Omi!"

Kimiko and Omi were arguing. Kimiko was yelling about something that concerned Kiara. Of course, Omi wasn't happy. He didn't approve of Kiara. One, because she was Chase's daughter, Two, because Omi has a stick up his butt in the future. He's a lot more strict now that he's a Xiaolin master. Jerk.

Omi frowned at Kimiko and said, "No, you were forbidden from ever seeing him…"

"But she wasn't! Kiara has a right to meet her father Omi!" Kimiko snapped. Omi was turning away, but Kimiko struck a nerve. "Wouldn't you have wanted the same?"

Omi stopped dead and turned to stare at Kimiko. No snappy comeback here…

**Back to the kiddies!**

Roy, being the horribly awkward timing guy he was, walked in after that last statement. Kiara looked at him and wasn't stopped by the others before she asked, "What about you, Roy? What're your parents like?"

When she had asked, Roy had been getting the milk carton out of the fridge, but when he heard her question the cardboard mysteriously exploded in his hand.

Roy turned around in a split second. His hand shot out, the flesh fading form his pale peach to a crimson red and extending into a strange vine-like appendage. The vine shot out and snaked around Kiara's throat, constricting her airway and causing the other guys to start yelling and trying to free her from his deadly grip.

"Roy! Let her go! She didn't know! Let Kiara go!" Lee was trying to reason with Roy, but the boy's eyes were completely yellow now with glowing red centers blazing with fury directed solely on Kiara.

Jason and Akito were trying to free Kiara, but it just wasn't working. Kiara gasped for air, clawing at the red vine around her neck.

Her vision was getting blurry. The only thing that could help her now…

Kiara forced herself to be filled with an emotion, anything. At the moment, she chose anger. She was mad that he had overreacted. She was angry he was trying to kill her over something so petty. She was furious that she couldn't save herself.

Almost instantly Kiara's body began shifting until her neck became strong, leathery scales that almost instantly repelled the vine and forced it off. Her jaw stretched and more teeth were added to her arsenal, the spikes on her back grew out, her tail emerged, and her eyes were enveloped in their golden glory.

Kiara was a dragon right now, and from the looks on everyone's faces, they hadn't been expecting it.

Jason and Akito both looked absolutely terrified. Lee looked shocked, but not frightened. Roy's face was peculiar. He looked shocked for a moment, but his mouth was twitching upward into a grin.

Kiara roared viciously at Roy and before she could calm herself down, she ran at him to repay the favor of him choking her moments before.

**Omi and Kimiko…**

The two were still arguing when they suddenly heard an incredibly loud, and all too familiar roar.

"Oh no, **Kiara**!" Kimiko shouted as she began sprinting in the direction of the noise. Omi followed right behind her, but they both would be shocked at what they found.

In the room, Roy was being held back by Lee, Kiara, in her dragon form, was being held back by Akito, and Jason was in the middle pushing them apart. Roy had morphed a little bit as well. Not nearly as severely as Kiara, but Roy's flesh had turned crimson entirely, his hair had become like spiked, sharp feathers, and his teeth had yellowed to a hideous degree.

The scene in itself was alarming enough, but because Omi had never seen Kiara like that, he was of course dying inside.

Omi immediately began shouting at Kiara for starting a fight. Jason, Lee, and Akito each stuck up for her and said Roy started it. Omi didn't yell at him, though, he simply reprimanded him sternly. He told each of them to clean up the mess and he turned and left.

Kimiko asked Kiara what happened. Kiara explained, so Kimiko didn't punish her. Kimiko knew from experience that when the dragon form was invoked, anger was difficult to control. Chase had taught her enough when he would go into his 'evil villain, master of all darkness' moods.

So, everybody was cleaning up the horrible mess. Roy purposely stayed away from Kiara; he was still mad. Akito was right beside her again, but it took a little while longer before Jason and Lee were even comfortable within a foot of her. Akito, the now noted pervert, was just happy to have Kiara back.

Kiara was used to people being afraid of her by now, seeing how Jason and Lee reacted didn't entirely surprise her. But after Jason asked if she was some kind of mutant, this was after Kimiko left mind you, Kiara broke down and ran off in tears. Kimiko had gone back to the village she was staying at, so Kiara just ran off somewhere to let her sorrows out.

Kiara was in the bamboo forest of the training field, sobbing silently to herself. Her shoulders shook as the tears ran down her cheeks. Everybody thought she was a freak! Everyone she had ever met thought she was a horrible monster…! Why would this be any different? Nobody, besides her mother. And maybe Akito… Would ever love her. Why should she even try making them?

Kiara had unknowingly reverted to her dragon form as her sorrow enveloped her being and possessed her body. She was a dragon, and because her sorrow was also tied in with anger, her hands had fire around them. Traits from her mother and father were each reactant to emotion, thus making Kiara a ticking time-bomb for the day that she would really be broken and her emotions would let loose.

Kiara sniffled audibly.

"You're crying…? Are you kidding me…?" a sudden voice startled her out of her dragon form.

Kiara, as a human, looked up to find Roy standing in the bamboo, looking down at her with his arms crossed across his chest, looking like a disappointed parent.

"Go away…" Kiara hissed lowly, her hands flaring up again.

Roy made that 'humph' sound, but said, "Not a very good example of your father's name if your going out here and crying all by yourself…"

Kiara glared daggers at him. "Emotions aren't weakness, mister too cool to care…!" she snapped. Roy smirked at the name. "Emotions are usually what make people do the things they do…!"

Roy chuckled and said, "Yes… Anger certainly fueled _your_ actions today…"

"And what about you?" Kiara spat back. Roy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You started the whole thing! Just 'cause you're so touchy about your dad, doesn't mean you can just go and try and strangle me!"

Roy snarled at her, "**You don't know ANYTHING ABOUT ME!**"

Kiara stood up and retorted, "**AND I DON'T WANT TO!**" Roy flinched back, still looking incredibly T-O'd, but he was listening to her now.

"**AT LEAST YOU **_**KNOW**_** YOUR FATHER!**' Kiara snapped at him,"**I ONLY KNOW WHAT MY DAD **_**LOOKS**_** LIKE! I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING JUST TO HEAR HIS VOICE!**"

Roy had his arms folded across his chest again. Kiara was crying as she yelled at him, her facial features dangling at the edge of dragon. She was so upset with him, why did he have to pick that moment to show up?

Finally Kiara looked away from him and whispered, "Everywhere I've been people have shut me out… Or have been so afraid of me they've purposely crossed the street when they see me walking to school… All because of who my father is…" the tears came back and fell to the dirt of the ground as she continued, "You don't know what that's like… To be rejected because of someone you've never met… You just… You don't understand…"

Kiara wasn't looking at him, all she registered was Roy's voice.

"Don't try and tell me I don't…"

Kiara looked up at him. Roy wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the bamboo rod beside him.

"Huh?" Kiara asked, rubbing her eye free of tears.

Roy had a far off look in his eyes. It was as if he wasn't really there.

"My father…" he whispered, "Killed hundreds of thousands of people… The only reason I'm alive is because he raped my mother… And she killed herself after I was born… My father's trickery is the only reason why you were excluded by society… If my father had never turned your father evil, you would've been just like everybody else…"

Roy finally looked up at her and said with his usual angry look, "Don't you dare try and tell me I don't know what it's like to have no one… I know more than you ever will…"

**Everything Burns**

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns"_

**Oooohhhh…. **

**Can **_**you**_** feel the love tonight? I certainly can feel somethin goin on between our heroine and her new **_**enemy**_**… *Devious creeper face***

**Love is in the violence-filled air…!**


	10. Chapter 10

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns"_

**Everything Burns** 10

Kiara was currently scrolling through pictures on the internet with Akito. Jason was busy doing something else, but he wouldn't tell her what. Lee was trying to help Omi put away a huge scroll that burned Dojo's skin if he touched it. (Weird right?) And Roy was being Roy, so she didn't even bother asking him to surf the web with her.

Kiara had searched her father, "Chase Young", on Google. Sitting and waiting because the reception there was muddled by trees, the computer was very slow, Roy came into the room, carrying what looked like a hatchet.

Akito turned to him, "Roy, Whatcha got there?"

Kiara squeaked, grabbed her face, and felt her eyes bulge out of her head as she stared at the photos online.

There was no way that could be her dad! He was **way** too handsome! Kiara's nose was spurting blood behind her hand, her cheeks were a blazing shade on burgundy, and she was beginning to feel light-headed. Damn, her mom had good taste!

Akito and Roy both turned and stared at Kiara in confusion. She clicked out of the search, shut the computer, and ran to the bathroom to stop her nosebleed.

Now she knew why her mom liked her dad so much; that man was fricking gorgeous!

In all the pictures her mom had had of her father, they had either been faded, or he had been fully clothed. Online, she found a good five pictures of Chase Young shirtless. (Courtesy of Jack Spicer)

So, Kiara was currently holding a towel to her face and attempting to wipe up the blood that had escaped between her fingers.

How anyone had gotten a hold of shirtless photos of her father, she had no idea. But she was semi-thankful they had. If she had seen her father shirtless any other time, say in person, she would've killed herself out of embarrassment.

Finally her nose ceased its rain of crimson life. She stepped out of the bathroom, to be met with Akito's face three inches from her own.

Kiara screamed and fell backwards, her head hitting the floor.

Akito immediately jumped down to see if she was alright. When Kiara sat up, she noticed Roy leaning against the wall, smirking like he had just won a bet.

"Why didn't you stop him?" she snapped, rubbing her now bruising head.

Roy shrugged. "Wanted to see how you'd react… Worth hearing you whine about it…"

Kiara stuck her tongue out at him, Roy returned the favor by biting down on his tongue until a little trickle of crimson ran down and off of it. Kiara knew he was mocking her about her nosebleed.

"You know, when most people are told to bite their tongue, they don't actually do it," Kiara said, lifting her nose higher and looking away from him; trying to look snooty. Akito was happily giggling at this fight, much less deadly than their last one.

Roy scowled at Kiara at that. "You're not worth the energy…" he mumbled, turning, waving a hand at her, and walking away.

Akito helped Kiara to her feet, and once she was standing, Kiara made a nasally impression of Roy, purposely mocking him and making him look dumb. Akito was laughing hysterically.

"What's got him in such a good mood?"

It was Lee; back from helping! Kiara did her impersonation for him and Lee smiled a little. See, Lee was a lot more mature than Akito was. He was even more mature than Jason! Although Jason was a pretty mature guy… Lee was the eldest, he said he was turning eighteen in a month, and he certainly acted like it. He was like the dad of the group!

Akito was definitely the most childish, he was only thirteen. Older than Kiara by a year, he figured he had the best chance of winning her over.

Jason was pretty mature, but he did have his moments. He told Kiara he was fifteen as of one week ago, so she wished him a happy belated birthday and gave him a huge hug, to which, Akito reacted quite poorly.

And then there was Roy. Mister too cool to hang out with any of you guys. He seemed pretty mature… If you could call anti-social _mature_. Lee had told Kiara that Roy was going to be sixteen on Halloween. An ironic birthday, in her opinion. Still, a Halloween themed birthday party was something she had never done before, and it sounded like fun.

Kiara decided to ask Roy about her idea. The guys kept telling her he hated parties, but she was determined to make a cake shaped like a Jack-O-Lantern.

Roy was training…again… he was meditating at the moment, with a huge pile of books on his head. Obviously he was working on balance.

Kiara saw her opening instantly.

Roy inhaled deeply, his eyes closed, his heart-rate calm.

"HEY THERE!" the voice shouting at him caught him off guard. Roy stumbled, slamming both feet to the ground, knocking all the books to the ground, and then falling forward onto his hands and knees.

He snapped his head up and glared viciously. He saw Kiara grinning down at him.

"What do _you_ want?" he growled, moving to a sitting position; lotus to be precise; and brushed off his pants.

Kiara smiled deviously; she had just won a side-battle, but her gloating could wait.

"I wanted to know how you would feel if I threw you a Halloween-themed birthday party!" she explained, pointing up a finger, then lowering it back down to behind her and she clasped her hands once more.

Roy frowned. "No," he simply grunted, getting back to his feet.

Kiara whined, "Aw, come on! It'll be fun! I was even gonna bake a cake shaped like a Jack-O-Lantern!"

Roy was scowling now. He approached her, leered down into her face and hissed darkly, "I said **no**."

He then stomped off to go somewhere where he could be alone. Kiara pouted and mumbled, "Party pooper…" Whether Roy wanted a party or not, Kiara was now determined to bake that cake. It was stuck in her mind, and she wanted to make it.

Kiara was heading to the kitchen to make dinner, when Jason suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her into a closet.

He closed the door and turned on a little flashlight.

Kiara whispered angrily, "This had better not be an attempt to kiss me, Jason…"

Jason made a 'blech' face, and said, "No, it's not that, I was just going to stop you from going into the kitchen right now…"

"Why?" Kiara asked plainly, not believing his story.

"Dojo's in there cooking… Best to wait about an hour to let the fumes out…" he told her. Kiara simply went, oh, and then he opened the door. Jason finished by saying, "Oh, and I would never kiss in a closet, that's really just gross in my opinion…"

Kiara smiled and walked off. Jason was right, for a good half hour, the entire temple smelled horribly of burning things and/or rancid foods.

The only place safe from the smell was outside, everybody was out there. Lee and Akito were playing a strange game with rocks and sticks that Kiara didn't want to get into.

She sat next to Jason. Roy was a little ways ahead of them training, Jason was watching him, looking sleepy.

"God, I love watching him train…" Jason whispered to nobody in particular.

Kiara turned to look at him and made a 'WTF' face.

Jason sighed. "I hate Roy an' all, but c'mon, Kiara, the guy's got one smoking' six-pack…" he whispered it so only she could hear it.

Kiara turned to look at Roy. He was currently shirtless as he was training, and Jason did have a point. "Yeah… I guess…' she whispered, watching Roy for a moment longer before looking at Jason again.

"So you like him?" she asked.

Jason cringed. "Ew, no!" he retorted, "I just like watching him train…!"

Kiara held up her hands and didn't say anything.

Jason groaned and then said, "Sorry… I just hate this lifestyle…"

"Have you told him you think he's hot, you homosexual dog you?" Kiara asked, nudging him with her elbow.

Jason blinked, "You mean you're okay that I am?"

"Sure, why should it make any difference? You're still the same guy…" she said, putting an arm around his shoulders. Kiara realized that's why Jason hadn't tried to kiss her, but asked, "So have you told him?"

Jason smiled. "No," he replied, "Besides, he's not the one I really like anyhow… I just think he's cute…"

Kiara grinned like a devil, but didn't press the issue. Jason would come around eventually.

When it was finally safe to go in, Kiara went right to the kitchen to make food for her aching belly.

**Everything Burns**

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns"_

**Told you guys, there's gonna be a Yaoi pairing in here! We now know a little more about our buddy Jason, but who is the guy he likes?**

**Like Kiara's reaction to shirtless Chase photos?**

**Yes, Roy's birthday is Halloween… wish him a happy birthday via fanfic if you want to!**

**Kiara, you silly girl…! You don't sneak up on hot guys, no matter how hideous their fathers were! That just makes them think you're a total psycho!**

**But maybe Roy likes that in a woman…**

**Teehee…**

**But what if Roy is gay! *Gasp***

**You never know, Jason could've been lying…!**

**Maybe he has a thing for Roy!**

**I already know who he likes and what happens between them, so get used to me messing with you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns"_

**Everything Burns **11

Jason was gay! Who knew, right…? Kiara certainly hadn't expected it, but she was totally fine with that. Jason was still the same guy, so it didn't make much difference to her; whether you liked guys or girls, what difference did it make?

Every day for the past week or so Kimiko had continually been fighting with Omi about something. Kiara couldn't tell what, but it seemed pretty important considering her mother kept pressing the subject.

She didn't divulge too much into it, however, Kiara just wanted to be sure her mom wasn't trying to get killed.

Speaking of which, Roy still wasn't any kinder to her, even after their weird little talk in the bamboo. He was still the unfeeling asshole he was before they talked. Strange, but Kiara was starting to get used to fighting with him all the time.

Kiara was cooking in the kitchen at the moment; Jason sitting at the table watching intently. He kept saying he wanted to learn to cook, so she was showing him how to make ramen.

Jason was jotting notes down into a little journal as he observed everything Kiara did.

"Now Jason, when you're cooking you can't get distracted by anything…" Kiara informed him, "Even cute boys, got it?"

A soft cough alerted Kiara to the third presence in the room. Roy had walked in at that moment; geeze, his timing SUCKED!

Kiara giggled nervously, Jason was snickering at the tension floating through the air.

"I'm not even going to ask…" Roy said before going over to the fridge and grabbing out a glass and filling it with water. He noticed Kiara was boiling something and asked, in a mocking tone, "You cooking dinner tonight?"

Kiara frowned at him, Jason giggled at that. The way she stuck her lower lip out at him was rather funny.

"Today, sure, but after this it's gonna be Jason…" she said, turning her head back to the stove. Roy looked at Jason in a way that said he didn't believe her, but after that he shrugged and left the room.

Once he was gone Kiara whispered to Jason, "Is his timing always that terrible?"

Jason smiled. "Pretty much," he replied, jotting something else down into his notebook.

Kiara finished cooking for everyone and she immediately took the first bowl for herself. The guys were congregating because they could smell the incredible food. Kiara held her now full bowl in her hand as she got herself a pair of chopsticks.

Roy snatched the bowl from her hands and, somehow he already had chopsticks, began slurping up the noodles.

"Why you…!" Kiara shouted as she began bopping his head repeatedly. Roy didn't let it bother him, he just continued eating her food. Eventually Kiara gave up and just got herself another bowl.

"You could've at least been a little more grateful, _Roy_…" Lee muttered warningly. He was threatening Roy blatantly, but Roy didn't seem to give it much thought.

"Whatever…" Roy mumbled through his food, "Tastes good, either way…" he then began gulping down the broth.

While he drank, Lee took the liberty of saying to Kiara, "That's _his_ way of thanking you for the meal…"

Kiara blinked, swallowed, and felt her throat burn from swallowing before it cooled. Her face reddened and she jumped up to grab a glass of water. The guys were all laughing as she 'glugged' down as much water as she possibly could, as fast as she could. It was like she was trying to drown herself while standing.

"You know, you lose your appetite if you drink before eating…" Akito popped up with a random tidbit of knowledge.

Roy turned his head a little towards Kiara, reached toward her bowl, and asked, "Can I have yours, then?"

Kiara smacked his hand and caused the others to laugh hysterically. Roy scowled at her. Kiara stuck her tongue out at him and then continued eating.

She was already full in a few minutes, but she didn't want Roy to win; she tried to eat in spite of her aching stomach. Roy was grinning maliciously; he could tell she couldn't eat anymore.

"Getting full?" he asked.

Kiara blushed out of embarrassment, but she slid her bowl over to him and admitted defeat. Roy smirked at her before finishing off her food.

After everybody had finished, Kiara went ahead and began washing all the dishes. She saved the leftovers and then went ahead and washed the pot.

She had begun singing again, as she seemed to be doing a lot more often, and of course Roy walked into the room.

Kiara was singing "Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry, and of course that was when she said the line that contained the B word.

Roy commented, "And from what brothel did you hear this song?"

Kiara frowned at him, but decided against answering. She switched to singing Disney songs; Lion King being first. Roy groaned, but didn't leave the room.

"Got any of that stuff left?" he asked, looking over the countertops.

"Fridge, fat-ass," she sang to him, while still washing the utensils.

Roy didn't seem to give her name a second thought, he just went into the fridge and began eating the leftover ramen.

"You know, looking at you, you wouldn't think you ate that much… You're so skinny…" Kiara commented, not really to him, more to herself and just so he could hear her.

Slurping down some lukewarm noodles, Roy mumbled, "I work it all off…"

Kiara muttered, "I can tell…"

Realizing her mistake, Kiara went beat red and immediately tried to stutter an excuse. Roy didn't seem to be buying it, he was just smirking at her like he always did when he won.

"I mean…" Kiara was trying to think, "Jason said you had a six-pack, so I figured you must work out a ton…!"

Roy's smirk faded. He seemed to believe that one. Kiara inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"You two seem really close… You and Jason.." Roy commented, putting the leftovers back into the fridge. Kiara looked at him.

Roy almost looked upset that he had said that. Was he jealous?

"Look, Jason's a nice guy… we just…click…" she mumbled, scrubbing at a burnt spot on one of the bowls.

Roy repeated, "Click?"

Kiara waved her hand in a circle and said, "You know, get along… Connect… That sort of thing…"

"You don't seem to click with Akito…" he said with a chuckle.

Kiara combated, "I don't click with you either."

Roy's face flat-lined. He stared at Kiara for a moment before he made the 'oh' face and said, "Oh, right, I tried to kill you… Forgot about that…"

Kiara stuck her tongue out at him, Roy only smiled. He may have been a total jerk, but Kiara was getting along with him just fine. Akito was the difficult one. He didn't try to hide his crush on her, and therefore things were awkward between the two of them.

Kiara was singing "I Just Can't Wait To Be King", Roy asked what that was from. Kiara made a false-dying act, clutching her chest and gasping loudly. Roy frowned at her, but she told him.

"I never watched that stuff…" he muttered, looking at the floor. Kiara felt bad now, things had just traveled back to the subject of his dad. Darkening the mood.

Kiara finally asked, "You wanna see the version of that song from Aladdin… Oh what's it called… A whole _Nude_ world…?"

Roy looked taken aback, but agreed to it. Kiara happily dragged him to the computer and opened up tumbler.

The rest of the next hour was spent with everyone singing and laughing at this perverted version of the song.

**Everything Burns**

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns"_

**Yay! Kiara and Roy are starting to get along! WOOH!**

**Jason's love is still a secret to you guys…!**

**HAHA!**

**I know exactly who the object of his affections is, but I'm not telling!**

**Just wait and find out!**

**I'll try and update over the weekend, but I can't make any promises…**


	12. Chapter 12

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**Everything Burns** 12

The guys had all enjoyed that random song the other night. Kiara was strange when it came to entertainment, but even Roy had laughed at the words. It was just so perverse!

At the moment, Kiara was tying the laces on the boots she had bought a while back. They weren't snow boots or anything, they just looked cool. Especially with the striped stockings and little black dress she was currently wearing.

"Well you're looking super-hot," Kiara recognized the voice to be Jason's. She smiled at him and decided to respond.

"You always look super _sexy_," she said, flapping her right hand in the worldwide 'gay' hand thing.

Once again, Roy showed up at the wrong time. He stopped dead upon hearing that, and his eye twitched when he saw the hand motion.

"What the hell?" he shouted, "Why did you just do the homosexual hand thing?"

Kiara slammed her hands over his mouth and went 'shhh'.

Jason whispered, "Because…" He hung his head low and said in a whisper that was barely even audible, "I'm gay…"

Roy's eyes widened. Kiara released his mouth and Roy whispered a shocked, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Jason shook his head no. Roy stood up straight and said blatantly, "Well I'll be damned…"

Kiara and Jason both smiled at that. Then Kiara asked, "So are you okay with that?"

"Long as you don't like me, I'm cool…" Roy said, threateningly pointing a finger at Jason. Jason nodded his head quickly.

"Don't worry, I know," he said. Kiara blinked. Know what? What did Jason know that she didn't? Jason continued, "I don't like you anyway…"

Roy nodded once and grunted, "Damn straight you don't."

Kiara then asked, "So who do you like?"

Jason blushed a deep shade of burgundy. Roy was now looking at him the same way Kiara was; wide-eyed with wonder.

"Well…" he started. Jason coughed nervously, rubbed his forearm and said, "…L-Lee…"

Kiara was jumping up and down screaming and shouting 'really'. Roy was just standing there trying to process times where it seemed like Jason had it in for Lee.

"That's great, Jason! He's an awesome guy!" Kiara said, clutching Jason's arm and bouncing some more. "You've gotta tell 'im how you feel!" she said.

Jason wrenched his arm away and yelled, "WHAT?"

Akito popped his head around the corner and asked, "Everybody alright?"

Kiara shooed him and whispered to Jason, "You gotta jump 'im!"

"JUMP HIM?" both Roy and Jason shouted it together.

Kiara smiled and said, "Well yeah, isn't that what guys do when they like someone?"

Both boys exchanged glances. Kiara only smiled some more.

"Kiara!" it was Kimiko calling her.

"Oop! Gotta go!" Kiara said before she turned and hurried off.

Kimiko rubbed Kiara's head and said to her, "I've got a surprise for you honey…"

"Oh, what?" Kiara asked excitedly.

Kimiko replied with another question, "How would you like to meet your father?"

**Back with Roy and Jason…..**

"I have to jump Lee…?" Jason asked, looking at Roy nervously.

Roy shrugged, but he looked scared too. "I guess…" he replied. Roy's hands were shaking ever so slightly; neither one of them had expected her to say that. Jason was still petrified by the notion.

Finally Jason regained himself. He inhaled deeply and then spoke, not looking at Roy, but talking to him.

"I'll do it if you do it…" he stated plainly.

Roy turned to him instantly. "What?" he asked, eyes wide with anger and surprise.

Jason smirked at him and asked, "Roy, you really think I can't tell?" Roy blinked a few times. Jason continued, "It's obvious you like her… So, I say that I'll jump Lee if _you_ jump _Kiara_…"

Roy's face fell slightly, but his cheeks reddened. Jump Kiara? How could he? She thought he hated her… How were you supposed to jump somebody who thought you wanted to spill their guts?

**Jesus! You guys are vicious!**

**There, you know who Jason likes now, happy?**

**God!**

**And now we are 100% positive Roy likes Kiara!**

**Hooray for gay guys and their innate nature of telling when people like other people!**

**So… What will happen?**

**Will Jason jump Lee?**

**How will Kiara react to meeting her father in person?**

**How will Chase react when he finds out he has a daughter?**

**Will Roy jump Kiara?**

**All these questions, and more, will be answered next time! On Dragon Ball Z!**


	13. Chapter 13 Finale

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**Everything Burns** 13

(I'm updating obsessively because I may not get a chance to all weekend! I'm gonna be a busy fricking kid! Homework+ gramma's house+ project+ other random stuff I have to do= BUSY!)

Kiara and Kimiko were walking into a very very very large palace. Kiara thought it was scary looking on the outside, but incredibly beautiful on the inside. Looking around, she noticed a lot of big cats everywhere.

Kimiko was carrying a big box that was labeled 'Kiara's Childhood'. Kiara kept asking what it was, but she wouldn't tell her anything besides, "Something for your father."

A large tiger was leading the two of them up several flights of stairs until they finally reached a room that had an incredibly high ceiling. There was a throne at the end and candles around it. A man was sitting in the seat of the throne.

"All these years and you still haven't changed a thing, huh Chase?" Kimiko spoke aloud. Kiara looked at her mom, then turned her head quickly. Chase? Like, her DAD, Chase?

The man sitting in the throne looked up. When he saw them he stood. "Kimiko…" he breathed Kiara's mother's name. Immediately Kimiko ran up, after setting the box down, and hugged him.

Kiara stood in shock for a moment, but then when she saw her mother and this man kiss, she knew this was definitely her father.

"I thought they banished you…" Chase whispered, wiping away tears that were streaming down Kimiko's face.

Kimiko smiled at him. "They did… But they made an exception to their silly rule…" she said with a soft sniffle. Kimiko turned her body halfway and motioned to Kiara. "C'mere sweety…"

Kiara walked over slowly, Chase stared at her for a few moments before he looked at Kimiko. The look on his face asked one question, and when Kimiko simply nodded, it got its answer.

Chase inhaled sharply and immediately wrapped his arms around Kiara. He snuggled her head into his chest, which was not armored as Chase no longer had any enemies trying to kill him, and continuously whispered, "My girl…"

When he finally loosened his embrace so he could look at her, Kiara smiled and suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes. "Hi dad," she whispered.

Chase smiled at her. He nuzzled his chin into the top of her head and whispered, "It's been too long…"

Kiara and her father held each other for a while longer before Chase asked Kimiko and Kiara what she was named. Kiara told him and he simply kept repeating her name over and over again. Kiara had never been so happy to hear her own name.

They all spent several hours together, Chase continued fondling his wife and his daughter both. He hadn't seen either one of them in twelve years, what would you do?

At one point Kiara asked if she could see him transform into a dragon.

"Why?" he asked, not angry, just curious.

Kiara looked down out of timidity, but she slowly morphed into a dragon. Chase whispered some Chinese curse word and he held his daughter once more.

Finally he transformed into his dragon self and it was obvious now, the relation. Kiara was like a curvier, tinier version of Chase. Kimiko took a photo.

And after a good ten hours of all of them being together, Kiara and Kimiko went back to the temple. Yes, Chase was still evil, so he couldn't go back with them, but Kimiko said she was going to live with him. Kiara said she would spend any nights she could with Chase; in all honesty, Chase was just happy to have seen her at all. Knowing he was a father was an incredibly gift.

Kiara went back to the temple, in a jovial mood. She first went to talk to Jason. Turns out, Jason had in fact jumped Lee; when she went to find him she found Jason and Lee sitting out in the courtyard kissing. She smiled, she was happy for them; Jason deserved somebody like Lee around.

Akito was, supposedly, asleep. So at least she wouldn't have to deal with him being him.

Kiara groaned and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She had begun pulling it up and off when she froze.

Roy and his terrible timing had just come around the corner of the hall. He stopped dead and inhaled when he saw her; Kiara quickly pulled her shirt back down.

"Roy, sorry, didn't know you were still up," she said, trying to hide her now beetroot colored face.

Roy simply stated, "He took your advice…"

Roy walked over to her. "Yeah," Kiara said with a smile, "I'm really happy for them, they're really cute together…"

Roy was now about a foot in front of her.

"You know… He only did what you said on one condition…" he said, looking tired.

Kiara blinked, "Condition? What was it?"

Roy sighed, "He said he'd only jump Lee if I did the same…" Kiara blinked a few times.

"You jumped Lee too?" she asked, completely clueless as to what Roy was trying to do.

Roy smiled weakly. "Not exactly," he whispered.

Kiara was about to ask him to explain more when his lips silenced her. He slid his lips onto hers, gently holding her chin; Roy inched forward just a little bit more, letting his tongue graze her lower lip.

When he pulled his lips away, Kiara's eyes fluttered open once more; she hadn't even realized she had closed them! Roy opened his eyes as well and he stared deeply into hers.

"Get the picture?" Roy asked, gently stroking her chin with his thumb.

Kiara nodded her head dumbly, she was still sort of high off what he just did, but that didn't mean she didn't like it.

"But…" she whispered, "I don't quite understand… I thought you hated me…"

Roy smirked. "At your age, they're the same thing," he said with a low chuckle.

Kiara pouted at him and playfully punched his arm.

Roy let go of her chin and looked out the window next to them. "I _did_ hate you… When you first got here…" he said with a faraway tone, "I was just kind of jealous of you when I saw you come in with your mom… I had never gotten that experience…"

Kiara looked out the window as well and she asked, "What happened to your dad anyhow?"

Roy sighed, "_Your_ dad trapped him in the Ying Yang world again… After that, the Heylin and the Xiaolin stopped fighting each other; they just kept recruiting people in case more stuff happened… Like if Wuya ever decided she didn't like who she was with and decided to return to being evil…"

Kiara blinked, she had heard something about Wuya before. "Who's she with?" she asked, their moment together becoming deeper than just romance.

Roy smirked, "Master Fung, if you can believe that… She finally decided to settle down and he seemed the calmest to her, so she gave things a try with him…"

"They have any kids?" Kiara asked, now incredibly curious.

Roy looked down at her, "Boy, you ask a lot of questions," he said with a grin. Kiara pouted at him, but he replied, "Yeah… They had one kid, but they adopted another one a couple years after their kid… Kid's name was something like… Kagaru…?"

Kiara smiled. "Neat," she said softly. Roy made the soft 'hmph' sound and nodded his head once.

Kiara looked up at him.

"I'm still making you that Halloween birthday cake…"

**Everything Burns**

"_She sits in her corner/Singing herself to sleep/Wrapped in all of the promises/That no one seems to keep/She no longer cries to herself/No tears left to wash away/Just diaries of empty pages/Feelings gone astray/But she will sing/'Til everything burns/ While Everyone screams/Burning their lies/Burning my dreams/All of this hate/And all of this pain/I'll burn it all down/As my anger reigns/'Til Everything Burns_"

**That's gonna be the ending…!**

**Hope you all enjoyed Kiara's odd little adventures…!**

**If you want sequels, please don't make me write them…**

**Coming up with all these characters was hard enough…**

**I couldn't even begin a new story line!**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed it while it lasted!**


End file.
